I still love you
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: Okay so what I'll say is Derek is an assassin and Chloe finds out this is a mix with Assassins Creed II but Derek doesn't want to stick around in fear that he'll end up killing her just from being around her. Rated T for a little gore & some language
1. preface

**A/N- SIDE PROJECT I SWEAR!!! A dog story is still my main priority... But as I said I'm writing a real story with my own characters and plot, but while my cousin was playing Assassin's Creed II My imagination went berserk. So I'm sorry but this is fun to write because I love video games such as Call Of Duty, Gears Of War, Halo, and especially Assassin's Creed. So if I'm ever late at updating you know how to blame me... LOL, but this is suppose to be short and all my friends say that this story is kind of bloody lol.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either Assassin's Creed or Ubisoft or anything to do with that game I just like playing it, and I do not own Darkest Powers, I just love that story.  
**

* * *

**Preface**

"Chloe, can you go grab some firewood from the park quick?" My step mom asked me. I yelled back 'sure' than exited the house. Outside it was almost like medieval times, I couldn't understand why people here in Italy decided to go back to the castle like architecture. I thought it was weird, but apparently it was supposed to be safer and stronger than normal building, at least for the super naturals here. This was a town for super naturals; it sucks now because it means no one is special or different. Everyone here has a supernatural power and now it's just like normal life, no one asks what yours is; no one really even uses it. Obviously since I'm a necromancer I can't... not use it. But other wise no one really cares anymore.

Life was pretty normal here; I guess that makes sense with so many guards and all but there were people who were hung, people killed for no reason. All that old fashion stuff was back. It was a simple, normal life and no one complained. Not even Simon or Tori. They live here two, every one does. We all live in the same town.

I was walking back to the park to grab some fire logs. It was dark outside due to the ominous looking clouds looming overhead, calling for rain. Predictable. I turned the corner, bare feet slapping against the cold stone pavement, tall stone buildings towering up. It was a relief to touch the grass; the stone was pretty ruff on my feet. I walked to the corner of the park where all the wood was kept, everyone shared from this pile and the people who had to do community service chopped it up. I knelt down to grab some of the logs from the pile that was smaller. Ignoring the couple of splinters the wood gave me since it was so ruff. I heard a crack behind me; I span to see a splash of blood spattering the single tree in the small park. I looked up and saw a dead body of an archer on the roof fall to the ground. My heart skipped a beat, thinking it was just a stupid necromancer vision but when I heard screaming from the path behind me I knew it wasn't. I dropped the logs and started to fall backwards towards the street. I looked up at the roof to see a man in a white coat with the hood up. The hood was shading his face and he had a brass cuff on his wrist, I was quick enough to catch the glint of a hidden blade slide back under the metal. I knew what he was, I heard about these kinds of people... An Assassin.

* * *

**A/N- usual stuff**- **Review, thanks for reading, review, sorry for spelling /grammar, review, oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks ppls you rox my world :-P**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- No one reviewed :-(I don't know if I should continue if no one reviews :-( Tell me if this is a good story or not or I'll just quit.... But I was being stupid, this story sounded a little weird... But I'm weird. I was so excited to see how many reviews I would get for this, if it was a good idea or not... When I saw none I was upset. So please review!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the game or the book**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV-**

I didn't wait to see what would happen after that. I bolted out of that park so fast and back to my house, slamming the front door behind me than sliding down it. My heart was thudding in my chest so hard it felt like it would jump out.

"Chloe?! What is it?" My dad said, flying down the stair case.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-." I couldn't get the word out.

"Slow down Hun, its okay." My step-mom said, kneeling down next to me.

I took a deep breath than got the word out, "assassin."

Both my step-mom and my dad's face paled.

I put my hand over my heart and sighed again. "I'm not going back out there!" I said.

"Its fine, I don't blame you!" My dad said, than walked back to the kitchen.

"It'll be okay Hun, who did they kill this time?" My step-mom asked.

"One of those archer guard people on the roof." I said, than stood.

She shook her head, "I swear we loose more and more guards to this single assassin every day."

"I know" I walked over to the couch and sat down, heart still pounding.

My step-mom walked to the kitchen to help my dad with whatever they were doing in there, probably making dinner. Okay, so some explaining... Well, my dad obviously knows about super naturals. When we moved here he met a girl named Ginger, who was a half-demon, and well yeah it worked out well saying that Ginger is now my step-mom. Than the assassin thing, everyone knows that assassins are the only type of supernatural here that wasn't like the rest of us. They could travel through time, they were light on their feet, enough to jump from roof to roof and run across clothing lines and... Yeah all that crap, but not only that but they were smart, fast, strong, and they major in stealth. No one knows what raised the assassins, they just appeared one day. Ever since than people high in command of this city have been killed. I kind of wish I knew an assassin so that I could ask why they were doing this. But I didn't.

I waited out in the house than after about an hour I went outside to go to Tori's place. Yes, she is annoying but we still hang out every now and than, she loves to hear stories about the assassins, which is one of the only reasons that hang out with her.

Going down the same path that I had seen the assassin a couple weeks ago, running across the clothing line, put my nerves on edge. You never knew when one would just show up. We had one assassin who was the worst, we're not aloud on the roofs but he doesn't care. That's the one that had killed the archer guard on the roof. Tori's house had to be down the road with the most assassin sightings. The one that I just saw could still be here, maybe even watching me right now. I shiver went down my spine and I started to walk faster.

I knocked on Tori's door, hoping she would be home and not out ridding a horse or something. She's lucky like that; I have never ridden a horse.

"Come in." I heard from inside.

I opened the door. Tori's dad was kneeling by the TV, putting on a movie I was guessing.

"Hey Chloe, Tori's at the horse corrals sorry." He said.

"Oh, that's okay." I said, than walked out again.

See what did I tell you, she always goes horse back ridding. She is so lucky.

I decided to go into town, it's easier to go through shortcuts such as alleys, even when its by really big buildings and its all green and like a little park alley. But that's were all the bad people hang out, such as people who have guard uniforms but just use it to boss people around. Druggies, smokers, people selling things like guns or swords. And yes, assassins, not often but that was the last time I ever walk down one of those alleys.

Okay so it was a while ago, I was going into town to get some more food and I decided to take a quicker way, one of those pretty, lit, green alleys. So I'm halfway through the alley and I see a flash in front of me and next thing I know there is an assassin standing in front of me, putting back his sword, the tip blood died. The guy looked at me, a scar running from the top of his upper lip to almost his chin. He smiles and says my name. He knows my name; I freak out and turn, running for the path that's _farther_ away. What ever gets me out of there I want, I just want to be on a normal path. Another flash and the assassins in front of me, holding his hand out and asking me to stop. I do but only to turn, he grabs the hood of my sweater as I fall. Than I start to scream and he lets go and I bolt out of that alley the other way.

That was the closest I ever got to an assassin and I never want to be that close again. He friggin knew my name! I was scared to death. He was the worst one, which might be why he knew my name. He probably knows everyone in town, but still it scared me to death, the one with the metal cuff with the hidden knife that I saw. He's the one that knows my name, the one that was on the roof, the one that everyone knew as the worst assassin.

I drank in the damp air; I was almost in the main part of town. There were more people, which was both good and bad. Good because it's less likely that anyone is going to kill me, but bad because assassins tend to blend with crowds and you never even see them there. I looked around, there were so many places that an assassin could be hiding in or just all of a sudden pop up out of nowhere.

I walked out from the path into the big open town. A large fountain in the middle with benches around it, stores forming a huge square, there were small bands playing popular songs by all the big older bands such as The Beatles, or singers like Elvis. Just a normal day in town, I wasn't on a mission to get some food or anything. So I could just fool around. Maybe even get a ride on a horse, there must be someway I could get a ride. I walked up to the fountain to watch the water jumping around by a spell. They redo the way the water jumps with a spell everyday, and today the water was going up into the statue and there were almost fireball looking splashes around the edge of the fountain. Than the normal water spilling out of the pipes of the statue that the water was coming from and going into, the statue looked like a big pot. I don't know why. Apparently someone just likes making pot shaped fountains.

"Hey Chloe!" Someone called. I turned to see Rae walking from a store holding two huge shopping bags full of clothes.

"Hi Rae." I said than closed the distance between us, we sat at one of those benches surrounding the pond.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked me.

"Oh, not too much, boring as usual… Well except the fact that I saw an assassin today." I said.

"Oh crap, what happened?" She asked, worry filling her eyes.

"I was just getting some firewood from the park and I herd a crack behind me, than I turn and there's blood dripping from the tree and an archer guard falls from the roof, dead. It was that really bad assassin I always tell you about." I said, telling her the story from earlier.

"Oh wow, at least it was over quick, there probably wasn't a fight he must have just assassinated him." She said.

I nodded.

"Weird crap we have to live in here." She said.

I nodded again, than asked "What have you been doing?"

"Shopping just got a ton of money for watching the little brats." She said laughing.

I laughed two, "any good deals on _good_ clothes?" I asked.

"No of course; there never is. But besides that nothing."

"Mmm."

"Have you seen Tori lately?" She asked.

"No, I went to see her a couple minutes ago and she was out at the corral."

"Of course, she always is."

"That's what I was thinking." I said.

"What about Simon or Derek, it's been a long time since I've heard from them." She said.

I made a confused face, "no I haven't heard from them since we moved here two years ago!" I said.

"Holy crap, I wonder how they are." Rae said.

I stood up, "Let's go visit." I said.

**DPOV**

I stared at the horizon, the dark clouds blocking out all the natural light. I could feel the static in the air, a warning that it was going to be raining soon. I had no idea where I was going to go to get out of it, there was no such thing as home now. Maybe I could just sit in one of those places I use as hiding spots on the roof.

I stood on the perch and looked around; I could see one a couple houses over it looked small since I was so high up, I was on top of the church cross. Perched there like a bird, I enjoyed the view of everything up here. The only thing that I hated about this spot was behind me. I could hear the chanting and yelling of the crowd of people so many years ago, the floor slipping out from Simon and Kit's feet as I just watched from the alley. I had to turn to make sure it wasn't happening again. The hangman like arch was completely silent, the looped rope swaying in the breeze. I shivered from the memory; it was dumb to keep coming up here when it just reminded me of the horrid day that all this started two years ago. Yet I did when dusk was near. I sighed and crouched to relieve my spinning head.

I could see the all the people in the main part of town down below. A couple of girls sitting on a bench by the fountain chatting most likely about what ever was in the brown haired girls bag, the guards talking amongst themselves. Most likely about me, I was the reason for a lot of trouble around here, not that I cared. I had one mission that branched off into many. I wanted to avenge my family's death, even if it meant becoming a killer. The one thing I always feared I would be back when life was so much simpler than this (not that it ever was simple) a monster. I was an assassin.

**CPOV**

Rae and I walked back to where Simon Derek and Kit live, talking about random stuff. Like how you can't turn any corners without a guard standing there or how weird it was that it always felt like you were caged in by big stones. When we got to the street their house was on we started to look for an arch with 3 doors under behind it with a big open middle. I found it than called Rae over from a drying blood mark on the wall, I'm use to seeing those now, but Rae lived in an area of town were she never saw blood or fighting or hear gunshots or the sound of a sword being pulled, she has never even seen an assassin.

I had to stand in the middle of the 3 doors and look at all of them before I remembered that it was the one you see when you walk in. I knocked on the door and said it was Chloe and Rae. There was no response.

"Do you think they moved, or maybe they went on a trip or something?" Rae asked.

"I don't know they might just not be home right now." I said, than knocked again.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me, Rae and I spun. A dark figure was looming in the door way. My heart sped.

"What are you kids doing over here?!" The voice asked the man walked into view. It was just a guard.

"Umm, our friends live here, but I don't think they're home." I said.

"No one has lived in that house since the last owners were hung." The guard said.

"Wait the last owners?" I asked, walking away from the door.

"Yes, they were hung for confidential reasons." He said.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"A man and a teen" He said.

My heart sped up, "What did they look like?" I asked.

"What is with the questions?!" he said, "The teen had blond hair and so did the man, why?"

"I just want to know if it was my friends." I said, "It sounds like that was them."

"What all people linked to those people…" There was a flash and the man was cut off.

I blinked hard and saw an assassin. Rae screeched and backed into the wall; I fell over and started to do the same.

"You shouldn't be here get lost." The assassin said I recognized the scratch on the man's face; it was the one that had stopped me in the alley, the same one I saw this morning, the worst one.

"Why should we?!" Rae said, I hit her than whispered, "don't try to be brave he can kill us in a second!"

"Unless _you_ want to be hung I suggest you leave now." He said.

"Why would we be hung, we never did anything." I said, confusion taking over my fear

"As this guy"-he kicked the dead guards body-"was saying, anyone linked to the people who lived here have to be killed." His voice actually sounded a little familiar.

"Were you at all linked to them?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter, your lucky I saved you now go!" He said, the hidden knife on his wrist cuff sliding out. I yanked Rae up and said thanks than shot out of the area. The assassin just stayed were he was as we ran, looking down.

"That was scary!" Rae said.

I nodded, "That's the second time I was that close to that assassin, it's always that one that I see." I said.

"Do you think that he's friends or even related to Simon and Kit?" She asked.

"I don't know, but that guard said that it was only Kit and Simon, what about Derek?" I asked her, my heart beating faster. What did it mean for Derek, where was he?

"I don't know, maybe that was Derek." She said.

I glared at her, "He would never go around killing guards even if they did kill his brother and Kit." I walked faster, leaving her behind.

"Hey, I was just joking, I know he wouldn't." She said.

I turned to say it was okay, but the rain cut me off. It was like someone just turned on a switch and it was raining, thunder lighting and all. Rae and I shrieked and we ran for the nearest cover.

"Great, now we're going to be soaked wet when we get home." I said.

"Yeah, well who cares, RAIN!" Rae said than jumped out into it. I laughed and followed her; it has been a couple weeks since we got rain.

**DPOV**

I couldn't believe I had just actually saw Rae and Chloe. They had almost got hung just like Simon and Kit. I didn't need anymore of that, they didn't do _anything_ they didn't deserve it, but neither did Kit or Simon. If anyone did it would be me obviously, especially now.

I was sitting in one of the hiding storage houses on top of a roof, the rain had come even harder than I expected. My head was against the wood wall but I was lying in the pile of hay in there. My hands crossed over my chest. For once I actually had my hood down, and without it covering my eyes like it usually did everything was clearer than normal. The harsh pounding on the top of the storage house was louder than normal and it made me think about my old life. Reminded me that even here I was still different, even after all that stupid Edison Group stuff they couldn't change the fact that Simon, Tori, Rae, Chloe and I were still genetically modified. And still here I was considered a monster, I was very different. Many people want to understand why assassins exist, well it's because we're under the wrong rule. Many others have a story for why their in this, mine is because Kit and Simon were killed for no reason.

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to think about that stuff right now. I was still in a bit of a shook that I just saw Chloe and Rae. Chloe was still so beautiful, even more now, longer blond hair, no red and then those eyes. It still hurts when I see people cowering in fear at my feet, but as an assassin you get used to it. And since I was considered the worst in this town I don't blame them. But Chloe wasn't as scared as she usually is around me, since I see her all the time, like that time in the alley she screamed her head off when I grabbed her hood. This time she actually walked up to me and asked me questions, until I drove them away with my knife. That was stupid. I sighed, than clicked out that knife, looking at it. This thing was loaded with poison two. My weapons are really intimidating. I sighed again; I kind of wanted Chloe to know that I was the assassin she keeps seeing, than maybe she wont scream and run like usual. But than I don't want her to know because she would be pissed at me for killing all these people, and she would be even more pissed if I said that I don't give a crap about them…

I stood up, I knew I would get soaked if I went outside but I didn't care. I wanted to look around and make sure Chloe didn't go back to the house. I jumped out of the storage place and took off immediately.

I loved the feeling of being this high off ground, jumping from roof to roof and going out on the clothing lines. I can sit there on a line and not even make it bend. I love that. I came to a quick stop on a view point, I could see a pile of leaves in the wagon below… w-a-y below. But I could see Chloe and Rae beneath, they were fooling around in the rain and I couldn't help but smile. I decided to watch since they obviously weren't by the house. I knelt down holding the ledge with my hand. Chloe was spinning around in the rain, and Rae was jumping in puddles, they reminded me so much of little kids it made me laugh. I noticed that Chloe was singing, which also reminded me that my hood was down, so I yanked it up. But I could still hear Chloe singing some song by the Black Eyed Peas, which only made me laugh more. Than I sighed, I wanted to go down there and fool around with them too but I couldn't. I would scare them away. It was like they were kittens off the street, extremely skittish till they've grown use to you. I wondered if I went down there if Chloe would freak out or what. After she was asking me questions I didn't know.

"HEY!! There he is you're not aloud on the roofs assassin." I heard behind me

I saw a bow shot right past me. I jumped into the leaves in the wagon below me, making a loud thrashing noise when I hit the pile. I stayed in the leaves, Chloe and Rae had noticed, but I don't think they knew I was in there.

"What was that?" Rae asked Chloe.

"I don't know but I think it's in the leaves, come on lets go!" She said.

"Fine by me!" Rae said and I heard their footfalls as they ran away.

I stayed quiet but felt a pang of grief that I had ruined their fooling around.

"I don't know where he went" I heard a guard shout from the roof.

"Maybe he was killed by the fall."

'Right I doubt that, he makes jumps like that all the time and survives, I have no idea how." There must have been 5 or 6 guards up there.

When it got quiet and I couldn't feel the guards eyes on me anymore I got out of the leaves, than used my eagle vision to see if their were any guards around since I probably had a high notoriety right now. Eagle vision is a power that assassins have, we see in blue and enemies are red, citizens are a darker blue, and light is yellow.

I stalked into a large group of people to walk past the guards around the corner…. Hmmm, there's another reason to tell Chloe it's me, I could hang out with her when it's raining, or maybe she could get me around better. She'd help me right; give me a home even if it's just for a day? And I want her to know anyway. Okay it's settled, I'm telling Chloe ASAP.

* * *

**A/N- Please tell me if this is a good story!! PLEASE :'( I promise I will work on A Dog Story and The After Story tonight, but I want to see some reviews for this on Saturday, even if its just 1-2 if its more I'll post all the chapters I have for this and write at least 2 for both the after story and a dog story**.

**So thanks so much for reading, please review, sorry for spelling/grammar. And even if you think this story is dumb and stupid please say that in a review, than I'll stop and delete this one OK. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews people, its way better than one. If you didnt notice I have another chapter up for A Dog Story. Its been so long since I've worked on the others that I'm forgetting what the plots are LOL. But this one and A Dog Story are freesh in my messed up head so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own, we all know that.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

That was creepy!

When the leaves in that carriage just exploded like that. What was that? Because it scared me to death, I should have looked because it was really bugging me now. I was back at my house, watching the rain pour down outside the window. I couldn't help but think about what Rae said… where was Derek, what happened to him, does he know that Kit and Simon were hung?

But most of all…

_Is _he the assassin?!?...

He couldn't be, he would never do something like that right?...

Kill people for no reason?...

What if he was the worst, what if he was the one that had just saved us? Hell if he is one he obviously is that one! Why would an assassin save us and talk to us, actually answer questions. I stood up and walked into the kitchen where Ginger was making a roast. I silently walked up next to her, she didn't notice me standing there staring out the window till she turned and jumped.

"Oh God Chloe, don't do that!" She said, putting her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry." I said, not looking away from the window. Don't ask me what was so interesting about that window I'm just starring at it for no reason.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, I'm fine." I said, than walked out of the kitchen. I was obviously in a daze, I couldn't focus at all.

I wanted to know where Derek was, I was worried about him.

I lay down on the couch and flipped on the TV, some paid programming show was on. They were selling snuggies, dumb. I pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep.

**-◊-**

I slept till the raining stopped and dinner was done, we ate than I returned to the couch. I wasn't lying down though. I switched the TV to the news channel to see if there were any reports on the assassins. Of course there wasn't. I just had the weirdest dream about assassins, probably because of how many times I saw that one today…

-◊-

It was pitch black, All I could see in front of me was a looped rope. I felt a hard push on my back and I fell forward. Even though it was just black there was a floor. I was yanked back up my loathed hood. Than shoved again, this time I just stumbled than continued toward the rope. I knew what was going on, they were going to hang me for knowing Kit and Simon. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt so much fear I was afraid I was going to faint. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the rope, than was yanked forward and my head was pushed into the rope. I yelped when the rope tightened around my neck. Than started to whimper, this made no sense. My head was spinning with images of being hung and dying and blood. I took another deep trembling breath than closed my eyes, ready for my fate. I heard the lever yank down and… and I waited for the floor to fall out from under me, thinking that the time was slowing like it did in movies sometimes when someone dies. My throat was clogged up as I held back another whimper. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"I got you." I heard someone say.

My eyes flashed open and I was lying on the ground in a meadow, Derek kneeling by my side. I put my hands on my neck, expecting to feel a slit.

_Its heaven Derek and I are dead._

I thought, but when all I felt was a little rope burn I nearly jumped into Derek's arms.

He hugged me and said everything was going to be okay.

I pulled back than sat on the grass to look at him. He stood and pulled a white hood up. I felt my eyes widen when I saw that he was wearing a white coat with the metal wrist cuff.

"Derek, why-" he cut me off.

"Simon and Kit, that's why. There was no reason for them to be hung, I'm trying to give that man who did that to them a taste of his own medicine." He said. I stared at the scar on his lips.

"What happened to you mouth?" I asked him.

He looked away, I couldn't see his eyes.

"Fighting, what else." He said.

I stood up and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much" I said into his chest. He rubbed my back, than hugged me.

"No problem, Chloe."

-◊-

That's where the dream ended, what did it mean? I know that sometimes dreams have meanings and I want to know if that means that Derek is that assassin that saved Rae and me. Or does it mean that Derek is dead? I don't know but I _really _want to know what happened to Derek now. I got up off the couch and went outside, it was still damp but the sun was out now, baking the stone path. I took a step out, barefoot, and the path was burning hot where there weren't any puddles. Normally that's a good thing right? The puddles are going to be gone soon… Well I wanted puddles; we never have rain so the puddles would be a nice reminder. But it probably wouldn't help the assassin since the roofs would be slippery. CRAP, now I actually want the killers to be safe… Even if Derek is an assassin now he still shouldn't be doing this crap.

I went back inside and grabbed my socks and shoes than went outside. I walked down the path, the sun baking my back with my warm sweater on, I smiled to myself when I remembered that this sweater looked like it had an assassin hood on it. Even though it wasn't the same it was still funny. But it wouldn't last long since it was so warm out. I ran over to Tori's house and knocked on the door, she should be back by now.

The door swung open and Tori walked out. She had her long black hair up in a pony tail, a smile on her face. I laughed.

"What?" She asked, the smile turning to a scowl.

"Now that's the Tori I know!" I said.

"Hahaha, what do you want Chloe?" she asked.

"Just want to hang out." I said.

"Oh okay, lets go get Rae." She said.

"On the other side of town?" I asked, I really didn't want to go out of the area were the assassin was.

"Well if you don't want to." She closed the door after stepping out.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know, just walk and talk." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Okay, so do you want to hear what happened with my horse today?" She said.

I nodded, scanning the tops of roofs.

"Okay so I walk over to the corrals and my horse is out by itself…" Tori kept talking but I zoned out when I saw the assassin fighting with an archer on the roof. I watched the assassin try to stick the guard with his hidden blade but he kept jumping out of the way. Than the assassin would get hit by the archer in the cheek and blood would fly out of his mouth. My heart was thudding, if that was Derek…

"Tori!" I yelled and pointed at the assassin as he fell onto his back.

She glared at me for a second than looked up and her face paled. I looked back up and saw that the assassin was trying his best to get up and run but the guard kept kicking him down. Finally he gave in and he fell onto his back, hands up. The guard yanked him up by his hand and his hood flew back.

Holy…

Crap…

It…

Is…

Derek…

I stared at him, the guard kicked the back of his knees and he fell. I could hear and see the guard yelling at him. But I couldn't make out the words. Derek coughed up blood and wiped his face, than tried to stand but his knee gave out on him and he fell again. He went down on all fours and coughed up more blood, holding his stomach in pain. He looked up at the guard his leg moving back to kick him again and Derek just…. He just disappeared. The guard stood there thunderstruck. Tori and I just stared at him.

"Was that Derek?!" Tori said her voice small.

"I think so." I said, my heart thundering in my chest.

"But, why would he be an assassin?" Tori asked, gaze not moving from that spot.

"I don't know, maybe because Kit and Simon were hung." I said.

Tori finally looked at me, spinning "they were hung?!" She screamed.

I nodded.

"TORI LOOK!" I said pointing at the same roof.

Derek was behind the guard, blood staining his face and hair, he kicked the back of his knees and the guard fell. Derek shot down with the hidden knife and the guard's dead body tumbled off the roof. My mind was spinning, heart thudding hard.

"He- he –he just killed a man!" Tori said.

"That's what an assassin does smart one!" I said.

Derek looked at the dead body for a second, than yanked his hood up and ran. Everything blurred and I started to back up. I shook my head hard than started to run after him, yanking Tori along.

"What the hell are you doing!" she shrieked.

"I'm going to go yell at him!" I said.

"WHAT! He'll KILL you!!" She screamed.

I froze, would he? It was Derek, but he was an assassin, what would that mean. I starred at him as he ran, climbing up the church now. My chest throbbed. Why would he kill me, he would never do that! Right?!

"Oh well, I don't think he will, come on!" I said, starting to run towards the church.

Tori wasn't running behind me but I didn't give a crap, I needed to get to Derek.

I finally got to the church than I ran inside and went straight to the elevator, hitting the top floor button. I couldn't bear to wait for it to go, my heart was thudding and I was pacing in the elevator. It seemed like it was 10 minutes later that the door opened. I shot out onto the roof, this was one of the only places that we were aloud on the roof.

I looked up, Derek was perched on the cross. It was scary it looked like he was about to fall any minute. He was crouched and was balanced perfectly.

"Derek!" I yelled.

He didn't respond he must not hear me.

"DEREK!" I yelled louder.

Still he didn't respond.

I sighed than went to the steps and climbed up them slowly. I got to the top one, now he should be able to hear me.

"DEREK!" I yelled.

He looked down; I could see his eyes under the hood from this angle.

"Chloe?" he said head twisting to the side.

I nodded, grasping the stairs hard enough that it hurt.

Derek stood and jumped onto the side of the cross, walking to the edge and looking down at me.

"What are you doing up here?!" He asked.

"That's not the point; I want to know why you're an assassin!" I said.

My hand slipped from the metal stair.

I have no idea how it happened but the next thing I knew is that I was sitting against the dome part of the roof, Derek kneeling in front of me, hood down.

I gulped, his hair was still blood died face smeared with it.

"You know why." He said.

"Because of what happened with Simon and Kit, you want to do the same to who ever did that to them?"

Derek nodded.

My heart was pounding hard.

"Your not going to kill me are you?" I asked, fear consuming my entire voice.

Derek looked hurt; he put his hand on my arm. "Of course not Chloe, I would never kill you!" He said.

I was tense because his blade could slide out and kill me at his will.

Derek dropped his hand from my arm. I wasn't scared anymore, instead I was mad and I slapped him, hard enough that his head turned.

"OWWW! What the HELL was that for!!?" He yelled.

"For killing all those people!" I said, sobs sliding into my voice.

"Chloe, you don't understand why assassins only kill the guards do you?" He said, standing.

I flinched, the way he just said that sounded like he was about to hurt me.

He looked around quick, his eyes glazed over with some kind of emotion. Than he looked down at me and sat back down.

"We're not the bad guys Chloe, those people, this ruler… He might seem like a good ruler but he just wants to kill you all. He's trying to lure you into a safe feeling." He said.

Derek's eyes were honest, both that and worried. I looked at the scratch on his lips.

"Wait, is that scare from the ruler?" I asked.

Derek's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "That's why everyone thinks I'm the worst assassin in town, I almost killed him, but he caught me and did this." He fingered the scratch. "Now he tells all his guards and all you guys that I'm horrible. I'm probably the nicest assassin out there Chloe." He said.

I don't know how, but I believed Derek completely.

It was quiet for a second, Derek looking out at the setting sun.

"You look different, Derek." I said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said.

I sighed, "You didn't look that bad." I said.

Derek looked away, his eyes glazed over again. Than he looked down, his hair falling over his face. It was still long and he didn't look completely different, but at the same time he did.

Derek looked at me. "Let's get you off this roof." He said. Than stood holding his hand out for me, I took it than got up. I walked over to the elevator, Derek just stood there.

"Hey, are you going to take me the rest of the way down?" I asked.

Derek looked into my eyes and my stomach flipped, I gulped. He yanked his hood up than walked up to me, my heart thundered; I was so use to that look being a last view for people that it still scared me. Derek sped up and grabbed me, throwing me onto his shoulder.

"HEY! What are you-" I was cut off when we dropped onto a roof almost 30 feet down. I freaked when we hit the roof with a soft thud, my arms and legs flailing.

"Hey, hey hey!" Derek said "what's all that for?!" he set me down on the roof, I slipped and he grabbed me. Pulling me back up and holding my waste.

"Well excuse me for freaking out for dropping that far down!" I said.

Derek looked up, he looked confused. "That's a big drop?" He asked me.

"Hahaha, maybe not for you but it is for me!" I yelled.

Derek laughed than slung me onto his back, "Hang on." He said.

"What, I'm not ridding on your back while you friggin fly across the roofs!!" I yelled as we took off, I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his stomach, burying my face into his back.

I could tell when we were airborne and it scared me to death. I hade no idea if Derek could still go across the roofs like normal with my weight added to his. All of a sudden we stopped and Derek shed me off his back, I feel to the ground with a scream, thinking we were on a roof. When I hit grass my heart skipped a beat. I looked up at Derek, he was looking out in front of me. I followed his gaze and gasped. The view was amazing. Mountains and a large pond, forest between the two. The sun was setting in the exact right spot behind the mountains that it was beautiful.

"Wow." I said.

Derek dropped down next to me, sitting, "I know." He said.

I blinked and looked around, we were completely surrounded by woods.

"How are we going to get back?" I asked him.

"The same way we got here." He responded, looking at me with a smile. I glared and pulled down his hood.

"What?" He asked.

"You're only with me why would you keep your hood up?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "force of habit." He said.

"You know that there's blood on your face and in your hair right." I said.

He shook his head. "How bad?" he asked.

"It looks like you just ate a really bloody chicken." I said with a laugh.

He glared at me and tried to wipe it off. But he just made it worse, I fell over laughing.

"What?!" He said.

"You just made it worse." I laughed.

He growled and walked over to the pond, splashing his face.

That reminded me, "hey Derek?" I called.

He stood and wiped his face again, it was clean now. "What?" he said jogging back to me and sitting down.

"I know this is a weird question, but your still a werewolf right?" I asked.

Derek looked skeptical , "Umm yeah, duh." He said with a laugh.

"Okay just wanted to make sure." I said.

"Why do you just hang out with me because I'm a werewolf?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"What of course not!" I said.

"Right…" he said looking away a playful smile on his face.

I shook my head, "so how does that malevolent thing work?" I asked him, pointing to his wrist cuff.

He bent his wrist back and the knife slid out, I gulped. He clicked it back in. Than slipped the cuff off.

"You know, I don't really know, I can just slide it out at will." He said, turning the thing around in his hands.

I laughed a bit, "Wow, I really trust you with that thing now." I said.

"Oh shut up." he said.

I laughed and he smiled at me.

I looked at that smile and his eyes and, I don't know it's just… I felt so much safer.

I pulled back and lay down, staring at the sky with the black and starry sky replacing the pink and orange one.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't know if you were even still alive before I knew that you… were…you." I laughed at how stupid I just sounded.

Derek snorted faintly than layed down next to me.

It was quiet for a couple minutes than Derek sighed.

"Maybe we should hed back while theres still light." He said.

I nodded than sat up, than I thought about where he would go.

"Derek, where do you go at night, and where do you get food and stuff?" I asked him.

He sat up with a grunt than said, "Nowhere."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no where for me to go at night." He said than looked at me

"Than what do you do for food and showers and sleeping?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I only eat 4 times a week and sleeping isnt to hard to find, showers though… I ussually just try to clean off in water like this pond." He said. I was surprised because he didn't stink at all.

I shook my head, "No, I know its you and now you're going to have that stuff." I said than stood.

Derek bolted up than looked at me in confussion, than relazation grew across his face. "No, Chloe, I can't stay with you me-"

I cut him off this time, "Why can't you?" I said.

"Because, I'm an assassin, if you're caught with me, you could be sent to jail, or worse." He said.

"Than we disguise you" I said.

"How do we do that, if any other gaurds saw me without my hood on they could easily recognise me." He said.

"I don't care you need it, trust me when you have a real meal and a warm bed you'll feel so much better." I said.

Derek's eyes were soft, "Chloe, thank you but what about your family, they wont be as open to this idea." He whispered.

"If they knew why and who you were they would be." I said.

Derek sighed, "fine, but if they want me to leave I'm leaving and your not stopping me." He said.

"Okay. Lets go back." I said, climbing onto his back than pulling up his hood for him. Derek shook his head under the cover and than started to walk, speeding up till he was running through the woods, jumping from tree to tree. We got into town and he jumped into the middle of the municipality, slowing to a walk where I slid off his back, walking next to him.

"So where do you live?" Derek asked, his eyes completely covered by his hood. I could tell that he was tense.

"Just follow me." I said, than started toward my house.

We were about halfway there when Derek yanked me into a dark alley. I looked at him, his face still hidden under the hood.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Over there." He said, motioning to a group of guards looking around.

"Okay, lets just go up onto the roofs than." I said.

"No, won't work, look up there." He said pointing to the roof. An archer guard was up there walking around and watching.

"Crap." I said.

Derek poked his head out and looked around, than straightened.

"One second." He said, holding my wrist. I starred at the cuff on his, I couldn't help it, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Now!" He said, than pulled me into a crowd of people.

We walked with the crowd for as far as it was possible than broke off and ran for my house. When we were there it was pitch black outside and inside.

I opened the door and peeked inside, everyone was asleep. I pulled Derek in and flipped on the lights. I took Derek to the couch and let him sit while I went to get him something to eat. As soon as he hit that couch his shoulders slumped and he yawned. I laughed.

"I told you" I said.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah." He yawned, waving me off.

I went to the kitchen and made him a sandwich and got him a soda. When I went back to the living room Derek was half asleep.

"Hey, don't go to sleep yet, I got you food." I said softly, handing him the plate and the soda.

He blinked, pulling down his hood. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"No problem." I said sitting down next to him.

Derek put his head back and looked at me.

I leaned onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. Derek ate the sandwich than I got up and took his plate. Than I went and got him a pillow and some blankets. When I got back he was asleep, sitting up with his head back.

I laughed quietly, "Hey Derek." I said, jostling him a bit.

"Hmmm" He mumbled than opened his eye to look at me. I was smiling at him a bit.

"Do you want me to make a bed for you?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Okay, and how bout you go take a warm shower and change into something more comfortable?"

"Sure, but where?" He asked, standing up slowly.

"Follow me." I said, than walked to the bathroom. He followed than leaned against the door way while I started the shower and grabbed him one of my dad's shirts and pj pants from the cabbinet where we keep that stuff.

I let Derek shower by himself and I went to go make his bed.

Derek came out a couple minutes later, I was sitting on the bed wating for him. He was carring his other clothes, eyes so tired. And he looked like a totally different person without his assassin stuff on. Derek had defiantly changed when he became an assassin. He wasn't as tall as before or heavily built. You could still tell that he was really strong but he wasn't as big.

"Okay, here you go." I said standing and waving toward the couch/bed.

"Thank you so much Chloe." He said, sitting on the bed. I took his clothes and put them on the coffee table.

"No problem Derek, it's the least I can do after you saved me from being hung." I said, smiling a bit.

He smiled back and I hugged him, than said goodnight before he lied down.

"Goodnight Chloe." He said, voice full of some kind of emotion I didn't recognize.

I turned and headed for my room, flipping off the light.

* * *

**A/N- Again, thanks so much for reading, please review, and sorry for spelling/grammar.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey I got a chapter up lets all celebrate- YAY Whoopee!!! LOL jk, sorry that I haven't posted in a while, it's been crazy around here for me. But hey here is a chap, enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Darkest Powers or the characters and I do not own Assassin's Creed II**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

A scream cut through my peaceful dream. I bolted out of my warm bed, head and legs protesting, but I ignored the lightheadedness and ran down the hall to the living room where my step mom held a kitchen knife pointed at the couch, saying 'get out of my house now before I call the guards' repeatedly.

"Wait, don't!" I said once I saw who was lying on the couch, half on half off, hands up. His green eyes met mine, pleading.

"Don't get to close Chloe, look at the stuff on the table!" I glanced at the table; all of Derek's stuff was lying there.

"Yeah I know, but still he won't hurt you!" I yelled at her, trying to take the knife out of her hands, she jumped away.

"You don't know that Chloe." She said.

"Ginger, tell me, who does that look like." I said, pushing down her hand that held a knife.

She looked at Derek, eyes vacant. "No one I know." She said.

_Crap._ I forgot that Derek looks totally different than when he did in the picture on the table.

"It's Derek!" I said, "You know, the guy I told you about, from when my friends and I were running from the Edison Group?"

She glanced at Derek again, "but he's still an assassin." She said.

"But he won't hurt us, I promise, even ask him." I said, gesturing to him.

Derek fully fell of the couch than stood, still holding his hands up for protection.

"I won't do anything; I'll leave right now if you want me to." Derek said, taking a hesitant step forward to grab his stuff of the table. His sword slid out of the pile and clattered to the ground.

Ginger screamed.

Derek quickly picked the sword back up and rested it on top of his stuff, starting to back up towards the door. My mom took the knife and slung it at him. Derek dodged out of the way just in time than bolted out the door.

I glared at Ginger than ran out after him.

Derek had turned around to an alley; it was hard to see him running off with the morning sun glaring straight in my eyes. But I still followed him, screaming his name. Finally I caught up with him and grabbed his shirt, forcing him to stop since it wasn't his.

Derek spun to look at me, eyes dark. He pulled me close to him.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea," He said, voice barley understandable with the growl vibrating up from his stomach.

I started to step back, fear bubbling up inside me. "I-I- I just wanted to help you." I stuttered.

Derek's growl grew louder and he let go of me, spinning around and slapping his hand to his head, pacing.

After a moment of barely audible mumbling, Derek said "Once second." Than disappeared into a side alley, darker than the one we were already in.

I leaned against a damp wall as I waited for him. Finally he came out, handing me the PJ's I gave him last night. He had his assassin's stuff on again, hood down; his eyes were a lot darker than I was used to. A chill swept down my spine. I glanced over him and took another step back, my shoulder scratching across the wall as I did so. I had just noticed that the alley was a dead end. And Derek was blocking the only way out. Goose bumps rose on my arms and I tried to remind myself that he wasn't going to kill me... But it was harder than I thought it was.

He sighed and started to back out of the alley.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know, just away from here." He turned and he was gone just like that.

My mind was spinning, not knowing if I should follow him or just let him go. I felt awful though, it wasn't my fault that Ginger flipped out when she saw him. Ugh that was so stupid…

**-◊-**

**DPOV-**

I ran down the street, not even thinking about jumping back up to the roof until a guard tried to pierce a sword through me. Than I took a quick sharp turn into the first alley I could find with ruff walls that I could get a foothold on. I quickly scaled the wall than pulled myself into an abandon watchman shack sinking down into the hay and large sacks that must have held chicken feed by the smell.

I reclined in the shack for a long time, trying my best not to think back to what just happened. But the only other things I could think back to things Chloe had brought up. Such as the being both an assassin and a werewolf… That was something I was really upset with because I lied to her. When I was becoming an assassin I knew I was loosing my werewolf powers, I didn't just notice it in my senses, but I could feel it.

I had decided to start assassin training even before Simon and Dad were hung, they didn't know, I was just gone most of the day and my entire form was changing a bit every day. They didn't seem to notice it at all, but even my mood was changing. Still I hadn't _really_ gotten into training until they were hung. That was when I switched to working on it from the crack of dawn until I had barely enough energy to walk to bed. Which with my metabolism and newfound strength meant that I was up from 5a.m to 2a.m nonstop with only breaks for water and food.

Than I finally finished training and could leave the barren plot of land and head back to Florence. Where I immediately set my sights at assassinating the horrid tyrant that scarred my face during an emergency practice run in training.

I took a long gulp of air, the taste of moisture in the air warning me of rain. God the weather here was annoying; I jumped out of the shack and started toward the church.

**-◊-**

As soon as I was on top of the cross on the church it was raining. I know I was here a lot, but it was the only spot in town where I could linger in my head without anyone coming up and sticking a gun or bow-and-arrow in my face, or getting beaten up just for standing there. But the downfall was that behind me sat that horrid memory.

I sighed, staring down at all the people who were scurrying to get out of the rain. I just stood there and let it soak me down to the bone. I closed my eyes and immediately images of Chloe's warm house started to flick by. I moaned, thinking about how nice she had been to actually let me stay at her house for the night, than turning on her and yelling and growling at her. I felt like a _figlo d'un cane _I needed to go apologize but I couldn't go back to her, she probably hates me right now.

I knew that if I stayed in town I would go back to Chloe, so I left. Well more just snuck outside the wall and took a horse to walk around the border to calm myself.

It was there that I let my head fall back and another moan escape me, I still couldn't get Chloe out of my head. The horse snorted under me, and took a turn on its own.

"Hey!" I said, yanking the reins back towards the path, but the horse was to distracted by something in the field.

I remembered this path as the one to get to the training area for assassins, through the field and trees, at some point you get back to the _castello _where they teach you the skills. I doubted that the horse knew to go there because of my assassin's coat but it insisted on going this way.

I tried yanking at the reins again, than I kicked it slightly on the side, than I had to go to yelling at the horse and kicking its side harder. Finally it seemed to slow down, in the middle of the field.

I glanced around and saw a gap in the tall green grass. I drew my sword slowly and quietly than jumped off the horse, wadding through the chest high grass. I stuck the sword into the gap, making sure I didn't press to hard incase in was somebody completely innocent, but there are so many guards that take off by lying in the grass in this field that I think its an easy kill.

A shriek than my sword was yanked out of my hand to fast for even me to register, the person stood holding the sword pointed at me. My eyes widened under my drenched hood when I saw who it was… Chloe.

"What are you doing out here in the grass and mud?" I asked her, giving her a glare that she probably couldn't see.

She stuck my sword into the ground and leaned on it, surprisingly it stayed straight up in its spot. I was surprised by how hard she jammed it into the ground.

"I was trying to relax, I felt bad about how you left so I went to relax in the grass. Than it started raining and I think I fell asleep." She said, her face was hard at first than it softened enough for me to decide to take my hood down to see her more clearly.

"I'm sorry." I said with her echoing me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked her.

"Bringing you home, than almost getting you killed." She said.

In a flash I was thinking about how Chloe's step mom through a knife at me, if I had just been a little slower at reacting it probably would have cut right through my throat. I would be dead and I would have died right in front of the person I loved.

"Not you fault." I said. "And I'm sorry too."

"For?" She asked.

"Scaring you in the alley today, and lying yesterday." I said, hanging my head, I guess it was a good idea to give it up now, tell her I'm not a werewolf.

She looked confused, "Lying? You lied about what?" She asked, giving me a hesitant look.

I sighed, "still being a werewolf, I'm not, at all I lost it all in training." I said, not looking up.

She was quiet, "why would you lie about that?" She asked after a minute.

"I-I don't know." I said.

"Oh well I don't really care, but why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"Like I just said, I don't know Chloe, but I'm sorry." I said, I still hadn't moved my head from hanging position. I felt like a load of _cazzo_.

"I guess it's fine Derek." She said.

I stayed quiet, afraid to say anything. Than I straightened and turned to the horse, climbing back onto its back.

Chloe ran up before I could flick the rains to leave, grabbing the bottom of my coat. I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you give me a ride back home please?" She asked.

I stared down at her, my now wet hair dripping in my eyes. Her blue eyes were almost pleading and it made me want to bend down, lift her into my arms and kiss her. But I knew I couldn't do that.

I nodded silently in response, than she tried to scramble up onto the horse, but failed. So I reached down and took her hand, pulling her up onto the horse and letting her sit behind me. As soon as the horse started to walk back to the path Chloe's arms automatically snaked around me, keeping a tight grip around my stomach. She was pressed against my back so I tried to keep my heart rate down; she could probably hear it if it picked up speed. But her touch sent shock waves of goosebumps down my arms.

I urged the horse faster till it was going probably as fast as possible. I didn't want this ride to end, but I also didn't want her to think I wanted her to stay with me. I couldn't be with her when I was an assassin I couldn't bare losing her like I lost Simon and Dad. I just wanted to protect her. Protect her to the end of time.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think of this chapter? LOL I was half typing half texting half watching _Invader ZIM_ when I wrote this chapter so sorry if there's a lot of mistakes sorry :-)**

**But anyway- Sorry for spelling/grammar, Thanks for reading, & please Review**

**OHH and if I don't get a bit more reviews on here I'm gonna quit, sorry but no one is reading this. I think because its a mix with a video game. I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN AWESOME STORY! But whatever, I'll just delete it if I don't get AT LEAST 4 reviews for this Chapter.  
**

**Sorry if you DO like this, than please please please review, and if you review more than once that will count too (just throwing that in)**

**THANK YOU  
**


End file.
